Sudden Attraction
by apple2011
Summary: After a meeting with an old friend the Doctor discovers its Veros; Time Lord mating season and a certain redhead develops a very sudden affection for the Time lord. Though a with feelings growing and intimacy meaning more and more to the two what will become of their newfound relationship ? 11/Amy smut
1. Chapter 1

Sudden Attraction

A man sat calmly at an empty table, smiling the entire time as he watched the bar around him. It was a quiet evening but he sat drumming three slender fingers on the table. He was a youngish person with a few lines etched on his circular face but they were overshadowed by the two glaring green emeralds he had for eyes. Beneath them was a small flaring nose which was the guardian of a mouth which was kept tightly shut by thin lips, which rested on a pale face with nothing but slight stubble around it.

"Well look who's aged," an excitable voice made the man turn sharply to the left, his face fell in what resembled horror.

"What abomination are you wearing around your neck?" he asked as the bow tied man sat down on the opposite seat.

"Ha," another younger redheaded woman commented as she sat down next him. She looked suddenly smug.

"What? Bow ties are cool," the Doctor scowled as he looked at the other man who simply raised his eyebrows and ran a hand through his mess of black hair.

"Oh, well in which case you might want to visit a real doctor, it seems your sense of taste was seriously damaged during your last regeneration," the man laughed.

"Oh well look at the clever cool dude, oh wait he's wearing a velvet suit," the Doctor declared, the man in front of him was indeed draped in vibrantly red velvet. A complete contrast to the more sensible, refined clothes he wore.

"Please find something that women like more, I dare you. Speaking of which Henry Alverez, a pleasure to meet you miss..." the man greeted turning to Amy with a dazzling grin.

"Pond, I'm Amy," she grinned in response as the man

"Off!" the Doctor warned with a roll of his eyes "And Alverez? Since when were you Spanish?"

"It's Veros tomorrow and find something more suitable than a Spanish name, anyway when did you get the new body? Last time I saw you I think you were thinner, more suited and somewhat more tasteful," Henry questioned studying the Doctor as Amy giggled into her hand.

"Oh ha ha, besides your one to talk, when I saw you last you had scales, fangs and that hard flappy thing," the Doctor replied with a smirk.

"You mean my crown?" Henry asked looking suddenly disturbed, the Doctor just glared.

"Sorry scales?" Amy questioned stifling her laughter for a moment.

"Oh she doesn't know, well my dear I am from Vipera. Gallifrey's twin planet," Henry clarified as a woman walked over.

"Six of the strongest drinks you have," he requested handing her what looked like a long silver stick; something she quickly took and rushed off.

"Vipera, planet of the time travelling snake people," The Doctor muttered to Amy under his breath.

"Oh and Gallifrey, home of the time cockroaches. No matter how many times you try to kill one they keep coming back. Something I'm sure a lot of people you know will attest to," Henry jibed with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh yeah! I remind you we invented time travel,"

"And we invented outer universal transport,"

"Well we can come back from the dead,"

"I can test that here if you wish?"

"Ok ok, down boys," Amy joked watching the chemistry unfold as she was handed a crystal glass of frothy liquid. She was pleased to see both men were smiling.

"I can see her being a fun one, I never realised you had Veros all planned out," Henry chuckled aloud taking a sip as the Doctor coughed up his drink and spluttered for a few moments.

"She's married,"

"Another one! Impressive," Henry grinned as Amy looked between the two. The Doctor meanwhile was trying to formulate an answer.

"Ok I'll bite. What's Veros and what's going on?" Amy demanded abruptly in a low slightly threatening tone. Henry looked at the Doctor who suddenly looked flustered.

"You know Earth months? They refer to a season most of the time right?" Henry asked wondering exactly how he was going to explain this in a way she would understand. Amy nodded

"Well our planets use months to refer to stages of a life cycle, there's ten each lasting a fifty or so years. After the ten is up my species shed their skin and a Time Lord regenerates unless they have done so earlier. Veros is our..." Henry began to explain but was cut off quickly by the Doctor.

"Nice taste,"

"The drink is made of eight fruits, all of which are tasteless, this is pure alcohol. Anway Veros is our..." Henry tried again.

"I mean the flavour just stands out, what do you think Amy?" The Doctor interrupted quickly looking suddenly anxious.

"I'm thinking I want to know what Veros is," Amy countered realising exactly what the man was trying to do.

"Veros is our..." Henry attempted once more/

"Well..." The Doctor began.

"Reproductive season," Henry shouted and the entire bar turned towards him. Wondering why this man had shouted out such an odd thing.

"Reproductive what?" Amy questioned looking suddenly intrigued

"A time where both our kinds feel a need to mate. We emit pheromones to become more attractive and it is a time of fertility. Something the Doctor will attest to,"

"Wait you brought me to a bar the night before your mating season?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're married remember,"

"Never stopped you before," Henry interrupted smiling with the sweetness of revenge. Amy turned to him.

"Thanks Henry, Thanks a bunch. Why not give her the details?" The Doctor sighed aloud.

"Ok, eighty three married women if I recall," Henry continued trying to suppress a chuckle as Amy's eyes widened.

"How many?" Amy questioned with a disbelieving joyful look.

"Oh wait that was just last season, he's gone through quite a few and trust me he goes wild during Veros, last time I walked in on him and about eighteen..."  
"Would you look at the time. Rory must be getting..." The Doctor announced quickly standing up ; forgetting his drink.

"We have time, Rory's at home with the flu and you have a time machine," Amy grinned evilly taking a slow sip of her drink.

"All I'm going to say about the last one. Queen Elizabeth the first. Everyone in that palace was up all night. How that woman kept her reputation intact. God knows" Henry laughed as the Doctor's cheeks got redder and redder.

"No way!" Amy chortled as she watched the man; transfixed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" The Doctor growled at Henry who nodded.

"This is payback. Anyway in his third Veros, well had only just met once before and we were in this bar. I'm kinda drunk and he come running up to me, off his head telling me we need to..."

Two hours and many drinks later

"Ah the TARDIS, good old time travel... not as good as inter, universe, something else travel," Henry slurred as he propped himself up on the wooden box.

"Least mine doesn't talk back," The Doctor commented fiddling with the key

"Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... wait how many times have I said yeah?" Henry asked aloud sounding dazed

"One, two... three, more. Ummm." Amy tried to count but quickly forgot. Henry meanwhile pulled up his sleeve; a sleeve covered in stains now. He then began pressing buttons on his watch.

"_Oh goodie he's back," _a voice cursed from it as beeping filled the air.

"Hi talking watch," Amy waved and the Doctor started looking around for it.

"_Oh come on! Already! It's been Veros for five minutes and you picked up one already!" _the same metallic voiced questioned and Henry laughed.

"No she's the Doctor's girl. Or not, they're both a bit tipsy,"

"_Wow what gave it away? I'm teleporting you up," _the voice sighed deeply as Henry turned to Amy and the Doctor with a drunken smile.

"Ok bye bye Amy, bye bye Doctor. Listen Amy, if you want to meet up between now and the time Veros ends just call..." the man vanished before he could finish.

"Bye bye," The Doctor smiled as he opened the doors of the TARDIS and almost fell through, dragging Amy with him.

"Ow," The Doctor muttered as he realised he had fallen and Amy was now on top of him, wondering exactly what was going on. Though for a moment she was looking at him strangely,

"Can you smell something?" she asked as the TARDIS doors locked shut and the ship began to whir.

Then Amy kissed him, full on the lips and the Doctor was frozen for a moment, feeling her tongue force its way into his mouth and swirl around; she was enjoying the taste. For a single second he was about to push her off but then something kicked in, it was instinct and his arms instead wrapped around her back and pulled the woman closer. She wriggled into him and his hands were slowly working their way up her dress.

"You taste nice," Amy muttered under her breath as she came up for air, the Doctor responded with another crushing kiss as her red hair dangled over his face and he explored her back.

"Amy what about..." The Doctor was about to protest one last time before Amy's crotch grinded against his own and instinct took over completely, his hands fumbled with her bra strap and quickly pulled the thing off. With no time to unbutton he pulled he dress clean off; ignoring the ripping noise and popping sound.

Amy let out a soft gasp as warm hands gently massaged her chest, feeling them and gently squeezing her breasts and running soft thumbs over her nipples. She responded by attacking the Doctor's neck with her tongue and trying to remove his trousers, something shaky drunk hands made difficult.

"Come here Pond," the Doctor muttered pulling her closer and she felt her skirt slide down her form and with a blink her underwear was gone.

"Eager are we?" Amy teased but all that came out was a drunken slur followed by a gasp as slender fingers began to trace her entrance. She wriggled down to them and slowly the Doctor tickled and caressed her wet sex.

"Please?" she begged assuming her single word made an entire sentence on its own and indeed it did. She could feel something hard digging into her thigh and with one yank it was exposed. Her hands began to toy with the Doctors hardened members and she guided the throbbing warm appendage between her legs. The Doctor withdrew his fingers and Amy moved down, feeling his length engulf her and she slowly began to bounce. Enjoying this new warm sensation inside her. Though Amy quickly found she wanted more, much more.

"Faster," the Doctor encouraged as she began to bounce up and down, allowing him to slip in and out of her sex as she savoured every second. His hands found her chest once more but the added pleasure was nothing compared to the main event and suddenly she felt something building up.

"I'm... "she tried to make out but the words never came, instead she did and her head arched back as waves of ecstasy engulfed her. The Doctor groaned a few moments later and another warm presence filled her and she continued slowly riding him until she could bear no more. Then Amy collapsed, falling on the Doctor and taking slow deep breaths, both were exhausted and she was quickly lulled to sleep by his beating hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudden Attraction

Amy awoke to two things, a cold hard metal floor and a throbbing headache. She felt like she had been trampled by a horse or three.

"Wakey Wakey," an almost joyful voice forced her to climb to her feet and glare at the Doctor with irritated eyes. She tried to straighten out her mess of hair but it was to no avail. Instead she placed her palms on her temples and prayed for the throbbing to stop.

"Wait why are you so happy? You and that other guy drank more than me," Amy scowled trying to work out what happened last night, a sudden chill crept through her as she thought.

"First day of Veros, pheromones break down on the current toxins in my body. No hangover for this Time Lord." The Doctor chuckled and then it hit Amy, she was cold because she was.

"I'm naked," she shrieked in a voice which sent pangs of pain running straight to her head while her hands were wrapped around her privates.

"Of course you are, look at you. Its morning and you ripped clothes are there and your naked in the TARDIS what's the problem?" The Doctor questioned with a seemingly oblivious grin as his eyes glanced over Amy body as she gaped at him.

"Wait you're shiny," she muttered not knowing any other way to explain this.

"Veros remember, you felt the beginning of the pheromones last night and now they're really kicking in," The Doctor explained before turning his head to observe his shivering companion who looked unsure of whether or not she should get dressed. Thought the Doctor suddenly didn't want her to. Instead he was drinking in the sight of her smooth creamy skin and staring at the few parts her fingers left exposed.

"Eyes up solider," Amy ordered on instinct before remembering she had said the exact same words to... Rory.

"Rory!" she shrieked suddenly remembering the man while the Doctor looked completely unmoved.

"Who?"

"My husband," Amy growled staring at her ring with shock horror. The Doctor took a deep breath, flicked a switch on the console and slowly walked towards her. Within a moment she had melted into his arms and snuggled into his warm form. He tried to ignore he had a very naked woman up against him.

"What did we do Doctor?" she muttered softly not wanting to process what had happened and hoping he had a solution or at least comforting words.

"We had sex, right there," He pointed out in the most tactless way possible.

"Helpful," Amy cursed sounding angry but not quite willing to get out of his arms just yet.

"Sorry, Veros is a bit difficult with truth and everything else," The Doctor sighed suddenly unsure of what to say.

"What do I tell Rory," Amy sounded on the verge of tears.

"Nothing, we were both drunk and it was the first night of the mating season. We couldn't help ourselves. I mean it's not like we're married, we just had sex," The Doctor reasoned.

"Have you said those words before?" Amy asked, he sounded comfortable saying them.

"Remember Henry's stories, all of them were true. All of them," The Doctor confirmed looking distant, trapped in a memory.

"All of them? Even that time you walked into a changing...

"Yep," he nodded.

"And into an empress's chambers,"

"Yes,"  
"You spent eight Earth years of non stop..." Amy recalled every story the man had told her and she was blown away.

"That was his fault! We had a bet. He won, I was only three days short of nine. Would have won." The Doctor grumbled as Amy just looked up at him with bulging eyes.

"So eighty three married women?" The Doctor only nodded to this and for a moment Amy looked like she was in deep thought.

"You're shocked!" The Doctor realised quickly.

"I just never pegged you for a sexual person," Amy pointed out and realised his hands had been dipping lower and lower.

"Oh I'm not, just during the mating season." The Doctor muttered and Amy realised he was subconsciously exploring her. Something that made her feel strange, feel... fluttery was the best word she could think of.

"So I go home and don't tell Rory we had sex right here on the TARIDS floor, and you... what will you do?" Amy asked realising the Doctor's list of women had to be short.

"Oh I'm sure I'll find something to do. Me and Henry meet up quite a lot so don't worry I'll get some pu... Oh dear God I almost said a terrible degrading word," he shook his head and Amy frowned.

"What word?" she asked with a sudden grin.

"I'm not going to say it, yuck. I don't say that word," he cut her off quickly as she slowly turned around in his arms, one of his hands was resting on her thigh and the other was just above her stomach.

"Come on," she enticed snuggling up against him. She felt a bulge dig into her thigh and an idea quickly formed in her mind.

"Tell me or I'll make you," she warned but he shook his head, so in response she unbuttoned his trousers and slowly worked them down, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Once he would have protested but she in a time where she doubted he would say anything.

"Tell me the word," she requested in a sweet innocent voice as her hand slipped into his boxers and around his shaft, he gasped at the sudden warmth. Though he still shook his head while his hand closest to her breast gently reached up for a squeeze.

"Oh no you don't!" she told him wickedly with a devilish smirk while using her other hand to pull his underwear down. Amy took a moment to feel his length and experimentally pump to see his reaction.

"Tell me," she offered one last warning but after a single second of silence Amy sank to her knees and took his tip into her mouth and sucked. The Doctor almost passed out from the shock and made a noise that was neither groan or moan as she swirled her tongue around him.

His hands rested on her head and fondled her hair as she took more and more of his length into her mouth, just to see how much she could cram in. Then when she had the entire thing between her lips she began to bob up and down. Using long drawn out movements to reduce the Doctor to a writhing mess.

"Amy," he muttered as her skilful mouth pleasured him, he could feel her tongue prodding his tip as she alternated her speed. Though after a few mere minutes, when the Doctor was close to the edge she withdrew with a loud _pop_.

"What?" he questioned looking offended and desperate.

"Tell me the word," she offered and he shook his head.

"Fine then I'll just leave you like this," she sighed dramatically rising slightly but was pushed back down quickly.

"Ok ok , I was going to say I would get some pussy, ok happy now. Pussy, now please..." The Doctor whimpered as Amy grinned sadistically.

"Really? That's the word, well if you're going to get some maybe I should leave you here," Amy announced loudly placing a hand on his shaft but keeping it still.

"No don't do that," The Doctor whined

"Why? I thought you were going to get some other pussy," Amy questioned in a childlike tone.

"No, No I want your one," The Doctor reasoned.

"Sorry Doctor you want what?" Amy asked tilting her ear towards him while using her hands to prop up her breasts.

"I want your pussy, I want you Amy,"

"You want mine? You want Amy pussy?" Amy asked in the same tone.

"Yes, I want Amy pussy," The Doctor conceded realising there was no way he could get out of this.

"Are you going to get up and take it? Right after I finish up here are you going to show me what you really want," Amy inquired gently running her spare hand down her body and to between her legs.

"Yes I promise," The Doctor groaned and Amy engulfed him once and more and felt him explode into her mouth. For a few long drawn out moments she continued; milking him for every drop and she made a big show of swallowing her mouthful.

"Mmm, now come on big boy," Amy enticed rising back to her feet and propping herself up against the console. Moments later she had the Doctor's face wrapped around her legs as he licked her with everything he had.

Later

"You've landed in the house right?" Amy asked wondering why she didn't have any spare clothes lying around the TARDIS. She was now stuck without any clothes and despite what they had done the Doctor being in the same situation was not helping. She was hit by more and more waves of guilt, first she was thinking how Rory had never made her feel like that. Then she felt bad for comparing and then cheating while the Doctor remained oblivious.

"Of course," The Doctor confirmed, taking a look at his naked companion as she had her back to him.

"Ok got to go, please be at work Rory, please feel better and go to work," Amy half prayed as she looked towards the door.

"He has, I checked you'll be fine," The Doctor told her moving closer to her and quickly embracing her once more. Then she kissed him, a long lingering kiss that broke far too soon and left him wanting so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

Sudden Attraction

"I'm coming," Amy announced in response to a sudden insistent tapping which could only be associated with the door. She wasn't working today and was at a loose end, one she had spent mulling over her decisions. The past two weeks since her adventure with the Doctor had been tricky with waves of guilt but also with her drawing comparisons between him and Rory. She and Rory had only made love once and she had found the experience lacking,

"Amy," a man wearing a full velvet suit smiled as she opened the door and recoiled in shock. She had not been expecting to see him again, at least not in her home. Though this time she realised he like the Doctor was different. He was shiny too and looked better.

"Oh yeah, Snake boy," Amy muttered remembering exactly who and what he was.

"Oh dear, it appears you and him share the same brainwave when it comes to humour. You might want to get that deficiency checked," Henry commented from his position at the door, his voice gave him an air of superiority.

"Do you insult everyone you visit?" Amy asked with a chuckle in her throat.

"Pretty much, Can I come in?" he adopted a more serious tone towards the end of the sentence and Amy gave a quick nod and allowed him inside. Though the man inhaled deeply through his nose and smiled slightly.

"Lovely place," he commented.

"Thanks, tea?" Amy offered feeling a need to be polite. Henry declined politely and took a seat in the living room. Eventually the redhead joined him; she was feeling slightly confused as to why he was here.

"As you may have gathered this isn't a social call per say, while it is a pleasure to see you again there something I wish to discuss," Henry began in slightly slower deeper tones and Amy noticed he hissed slightly whenever he used the letter S.

"Ok," Amy began, for some reason she was feeling awkward, she had no idea how to react to this shiny man had appeared out of nowhere. She also realised that this man was in the same situation as the Doctor and after her control around him had vanished she did not want the same to happen with this one.

"Just quickly, how long has it been for you since our last meeting?" Henry inquired.

"Two weeks,"

"Ah well for us it's been several months. In fact that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. So you had sex with him two weeks ago?" Henry continued in a blank voice which caused waves of shock to spread across Amy's face.

"What! No we've never done..."

"Amy I can smell him on you," Henry sighed making a show of flaring his nostrils. Amy suddenly inhaled deeply trying to work out what he was sensing.

"Snake boy remember, oh God I'm using your wording. Regardless I can smell something distinctly him around your nether regions but this is not about my gift of smell. No I want to know if anything else happened between you two, other than sex of course." Henry explained looking at her expectantly.

It took Amy a few moments to formulate an answer, she was beyond thrown. Firstly an alien other than the Doctor had turned up on her doorstep and he had worked out she and the Time Lord had slept together within a minute.

"No, No. Just sex," Amy confirmed remembering the conversation in the TARIDS. Henry paused for a moment.

"Wait why? What's going on?" worry took over as she realised the man in front of her was also thrown. Like he was worried.

"The Doctor, we keep in contact during Veros and he hasn't had sex at all in the last few months," Henry explained and Amy frowned. That was it? That was what he had come to discuss.

"You don't understand, during Veros we're compelled to. It takes serious willpower to resist our urges and more importantly the Doctor has never done it. Something's wrong," Henry explained.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, she was still confused as to why this was a problem.

"Yes, you see I did wonder if you two were together. Both of you like the other..."  
"Sorry I'm married remember," Amy interrupted quickly suddenly noticing a picture of Rory.

"So is he technically, to a woman who died in the war and to your daughter, though he hasn't gone to her and she doesn't even know Veros exists."

"Still marriage," Amy argued

"Oh yes I know and I would never want to ruin love. Though last time we met when you were with the Doctor I remember your pulse was a lot faster. Your pupils were dilating with every story and I believe you became incredibly aroused," Henry continued and Amy just gaped. Wondering why had had just said that.

"Sorry, thinking out loud. Your husband would be Rory right? Now while I'm here I can detect trace amounts of I suppose semen would be the correct term but I must say it is not joined by excessive amounts of..."

"Don't finish that" Amy demanded coolly.

"Regardless of your marriage, regardless of the sex, the feelings between you and the Doctor and your unsatisfied marital bed; The Doctor is currently refusing to indulge himself in anything and without training it will start to hurt him and make him ill."

"And why do you think I could help?" Amy asked, she didn't want to get any more involved in the Doctor's sex life. She certainly didn't want to encourage him to have sex with other girls.

"You're the only woman he's been with in Veros and before you he was prepared to go for a record, do not tell him I told you that! Though after you he's doesn't want anyone else, besides you're his best friend and he's feeling down. Don't you want to even try and make him feel better?"

Later

A bar on the far edge of space is where the two appeared, it was quiet to the point of silence with only one other woman and a single man in the corner. It was an isolated spot.

"Why does your TARDIS talk?" Amy asked the moment they appeared, "And why did it insult me,"

"Two things, it's not a TARDIS, that's Time Lord. Secondly don't worry she insults everyone, including me." Henry replied before pointing to the far corner of the bar where a man was sat drinking. Amy knew him already

"Well you talk to him," he advised

"What about you?" Amy questioned realising they had come here together

"There's a woman over there and besides I've tried already. Your turn," Henry whispered and in a flash he was gone. Amy cautiously approached the man at the far end of the bar.

"Doctor?" she questioned slightly worried it was the wrong man,

"Amy?" it was him and he looked up completely shocked.

"Henry brought you," he realised quickly before taking a deep breath and smiling up at her. Amy nodded

"He said you weren't doing too well," Amy began sounding quite awkward.

"Huh I'm in trouble for not having enough sex," The Doctor shook his head with a mock smile. Though suddenly Amy could sense what Henry meant, there was something empty about him, he didn't sound well, in fact he almost sounded empty.

"Well aren't you supposed to?" Amy asked really feeling awkward now.

"I'm supposed to do a lot of things." He smiled sadly and before Amy knew it she was edging closer to him, feeling warm breath on her. She moved back an inch.

"Look me and him are worried about you," Amy continued and the Doctor shook his head.

"I'm fine I just don't feel like sex."

"Why not? Isn't your whole body crying out for it?" Amy questioned feeling worse and worse by the second. This was a really strange conversation.

"Sort of but I just don't want it with random people,"

"Then who do you want it with?" Amy almost cried out

"You!"

For a moment everything went silent and from behind them Henry smiled before turning back to his date. Amy just looked at the Doctor, eyes wide and speechless. Then he leaned forward and kissed her, it took a moment but she kissed back. Relishing the taste and suddenly pulling him closer. His hands crept up her top once more and slowly fondled her breasts through her bra.

"I missed you," he confessed the moment he could after pulling away but Amy pulled him back again. She was hungry for him and wouldn't waste a single moment. The bartender watched this display for a few moments but both the Doctor and Amy knew he would not allow them to go too far and eventually the pair broke apart.

"There's an alley out that door," Henry shouted from across the bar with a smug smile on his face. He received no reply but Amy winked at the Doctor before standing up.

"Are you joining me?" she asked in a low seductive tone while unbuttoning two of her top buttons. Exposing enough cleavage to make the Doctor's eyes boggle. He nodded and slowly her soft, pale hand entwined with his own and she quickly dragged him towards the door, once outside he ignored the bitter cold and shoved the Doctor against a wall and locked him in a deep kiss.

His hands ran through her flowing red hair while hers explored under his shirt. He was skinny but she found she liked it and pressed herself closer to him. Sharp nails dragged along his chest as her hands began undoing his clothes from the inside out. Her tongue slowly encircled his mouth as she tasted his mouth sober for the first time, a rich tantalizing flavour enticed her to continue.

"Too many clothes," he complained into her ear after sucking in a long drawn out breath, Amy guided his hands to her cleavage and after a moment of fondling he began to undo her top.

"Stop talking," she ordered diving in for another kiss while her shirt slipped from her body and an icy chill invaded her exposed flesh. Her bra was next to go and she felt her breasts mould into his hands as she moved in closer towards him to satisfy her need for lust and warmth. Fingers and thumbs squeezed and pushed and eventually she was made to pull slightly away from him.

"Doctor," was all she could say, as the man attacked her chest, nibbling and sucking on her sensitive nubs and her head arched back as a groan of approval escaped her lips. After enough attention had been paid to each of her breasts she lunged upon him again. Tearing his shirt off in one swift movement and kissing him once more while her hands moved down to his trousers.

He cupped her throughout thought after a while he moved one, so with one hand massaging her left breast his other hand pulled down her skirt and moved up her thigh. It took mere seconds for Amy to undo his belt and she felt the Doctor shudder with surprise as she wrapped her ice-cold hand around his warm , hardened manhood.

"Doctor," Amy groaned into his shoulder as his fingers slowly began toying with her womanhood from outside her underwear, already they were soaked through but she wanted more. Sensing this the Doctor removed them and entered a single finger into her core and Amy writhed with the sensation.

"No more foreplay," she decided wrapping her legs around his and pulling herself slightly up. The Doctor leaned back slightly and both of them moaned together as Amy took him into her entrance and embraced his entire length. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy as the Doctor pushed her up and back down upon him, enjoying her tightened grip and groaning deeply.

"Come here," she whined locking lips with him once more as their movements became faster, more erratic and they moaned into each other as the edge approached. With one final cry of ecstasy they came together and Amy felt their essences mix and they both slumped to the ground.

"Doctor," she whispered deeply but she was hushed and embraced in a final kiss which neither of them wanted ever to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Sudden Attraction

Amy awoke feeling comfortable, relaxed and satisfied. Three things she hadn't been for quite some time. Warmth filled her torso and with a quick glance she realised she was sleeping, sleeping on the Doctor with the rest of her stretched out on the bed. One she had not seen before but she stopped paying attention to it quite quickly. She had never once believed she would end up here, with someone else. With a person she had loved since childhood.

"Morning," The Doctor muttered running a hand through her now wild red hair spread out over his chest.

"Good morning," she greeted dreamily tilting her head and looking into his eyes, a smile spread across her face. The events of the previous night from an alley to the TARDIS played in both their minds as they laid in silence, preserving the moment.

"Rory," The Doctor gasped after a minute, his memory kicking in but Amy put a finger to his mouth and shushed him. The time of questions and thinking of the future wasn't now,

"But, this time it was..." The Doctor continued but in one swift direct movement Amy captured his mouth with a kiss.

"Shut up," she whispered into his ear before lying back on his warm form once more. He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him. Though it didn't take long for his hands to slowly move in small circles and move closer and closer to her chest. These movements were joined with a slight digging into her left leg which was now draped over him.

"Are you trying to drop a hint Doctor?" Amy asked cheekily through closed eyes while shuffling so she was lying almost entirely on him. She received no reply and instead the Doctor wrapped his hands around her chest and squeezed her into him.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want me in the mood," Amy commented with her eyes still closed, the Doctor took the hint and with one hand over each of her breasts he began to fondle them. Pressing them against each other, squeezing and lightly pinching her nipples in accordance with what made her gasp or shakily exhale. She was pretending to be unaffected and calm. Something he wanted to change.

"Still nothing," Amy mock sighed but the illusion was beginning to fade as she was more comfortable and sounded slightly more excited.

"Really? So you wouldn't want me to dip my hands down here?" The Doctor asked in a sarcastic tone as his fingers grazed her exposed entrance.

"Not at all," she braced herself for she knew it would take a lot to keep up her act.

"You're rather wet for someone who doesn't care," he grinned tracing a finger around the outside and feel her occasional shudders.

"Ooh are you trying to talk dirty?" Amy asked with a smug grin which was followed up by a deep gasp as he slipped a finger into her core and wriggled it around. Something that made her want to writhe about and moan but despite it all she remained nearly still.

"Is that it?" she gasped through breaths getting deeper and deeper along with his index finger which was joined by another.

"Do you want it to be?" he asked making his movements slower and Amy was tempted to say yes just to continue this game, though instead she spun around with unseen speed and moved his hand away. With a slow sadistic grin she spread herself out, stood on his hands so h couldn't move and very gently raised herself above his erected manhood. He was too surprised to speak. Though Amy herself said nothing, at least not until she had very slowly, painfully so in fact lowered herself onto his full length.

"Can you feel yourself filling me up?" she asked in a deep seductive voice that widened his eyes. She raised herself up again but kept the same slow, dragging pace. Knowing he wanted nothing more than for her to move with her usual fast past.

"Are you enjoying this Doctor?" she asked knowing the answer was both yes and no. She made sure to move slightly faster up and down but knew he was still uncomfortable.

"Faster," he begged in a whisper and a sly smile spread across Amy's face. She could indeed make the most of this.

"Sorry Doctor what do you want me to do?" she asked leaning towards his face and speaking directly into his ear.

"Go faster," he repeated but he knew that wouldn't be enough.

"Tell me exactly and use the words pussy and cock," she ordered remembering just how much fun it was to make him talk dirty, for a moment he looked ready to resist but after another long drawn out penetration he made up his mind.

"Please Amy, bounce up and down on my cock so I can fuck your pussy faster," he eventually whimpered and Amy's face lit up. She enjoyed this part far do much but she complied and began to slide herself up and down him. Moving quicker and quicker with every stroke while ensuring he filled her core up the best he could.

"I'm riding you Doctor," Amy announced with a slight giggle as she contemplated the situation. After that she enjoyed the ride as did he and then she felt something warm pour into her and the Doctor groaned a deep final time. She made a higher but similar noise seconds later and both he and her felt their orgasms rock through their bodies.

Amy was about to say something but she was suddenly thrown of the Doctor and face first into the bed before being tickled. Laughter poured from her mouth as did shock while adjusting to this attack.

"Tickle fight!" he declared suddenly while hugging and ticking her at the same time.

"Doctor," she gasped through laughter unsure of what brought this on but loving the playfulness. Eventually she was worn out from giggling and he was bored

"What was that for?" she asked regaining her breath and he just shrugged.

"It was a tickle fight," he excused looking as sweet and innocent as he could. It didn't really work in

his sweat riddled form but it made Amy grin regardless.

Console room

"Doctor where are my clothes?" Amy asked walking into the console room and only seeing the top of his head

"Ripped up and in an alley," The Doctor replied quickly and Amy almost slapped herself. How could she do this twice? Last time she had been without clothes and here she was again.

"So I have nothing to wear again," she sighed aloud

"Well there is the wardrobe," he pointed her in a general direction and was suddenly met with a scowl.

"Wait you have a wardrobe full of clothes and last time even after I was so nice to you and gave you that blowjob you still didn't tell me?" She questioned sounding slightly irritated.

"I forgot and I think you used that as a way to get me to say a rude word," The Doctor replied twirling around the console and Amy was greeted to a sight of his bare skin and flopping privates. She was wrapped in a flimsy white gown and was momentarily stunned.

"You're naked,"

"Of course I haven't changed yet and I need to before we land," he muttered to himself as Amy tried to work out if she should or shouldn't look, sure she had seen it before but not on display.

"And where are we going?" Amy inquired.

"Dinner," he answered.

Later

She was sat at a table on a cliff. Looking over an ocean of sparkling blue while shining purple cliff tops spread out around the cosy bay she stared at. The water twinkled and reflected the light of two suns, the two which gave the crystal table she was sat at a sparkle.

"It's beautiful," Amy gasped looking out towards a yellow horizon with puffy bluish clouds hovering above the sea.

"As are you," The Doctor complimented and Amy turned to him with a smile. They had arrived to this, the TARDIS had landed and the two of them had seen this. She wondered how but quickly forgot.

"Thanks," she felt herself blush slightly. She had chosen a flowing crimson red dress which was draped around her neck and led down to a skirt that rested just above her knees. She had no idea what the fabric was but she loved it. She felt comfortable and cosy in it and yet it didn't make her hot or cold. It felt real and she noticed the Doctor checking it out a lot. Mainly the tight chest area which exposed her cleavage; that was one of the reasons she had chosen it.

"You don't look bad yourself," she commented sweetly and for a moment he looked taken aback before smiling. He was wearing a suit, something that was a slick black colour and smarter than what he normally wore. Though he had a glittery blue tie on which looked so normal of him, for once Amy didn't mind.

"Good one," he smiled "Though if you look there you can see a horizon that puts us both to shame," Amy turned to see it but when she turned back two plates filled with food had appeared alongside a glass of champagne. She had never seen most of the food but looked around for a source.

"How did?" she questioned but the Doctor tapped his nose and winked. She didn't ask more.

"Now as you might have realised this dinner isn't just an excuse to wine and dine you," The Doctor began once they had finished their plates and the small talk. Amy nodded, wiped her mouth with a tissue; a sign for him to continue.  
"For the last two months I haven't been with any other woman, I've wanted to but I also didn't because every time I saw someone or thought about sex I... well I just thought of you,"

"Me?" Amy questioned in a whisper of a voice.

"Yeah you, I saw your smile, you laugh and you well know... you and I didn't want anyone else. I wanted you, just you," he confirmed in a voice that was suddenly strained.

"Why didn't you come over? You could have told me?" Amy smiled not believing it would have happened.

"Because you have a life and I didn't know how you would react. I was scared you would say..."

"Say?" she questioned.

"It doesn't matter, look what I'm really trying to say is. I'm saying I love you Amelia Pond." As he spoke the words time seemed to freeze for Amy. Her eyes widened and she was transfixed, her mouth opened ever so slightly and she tried to decide on how to respond. He loved her! He loved her.

"And I know you have Rory but," he never finished the sentence. Amy lunged forward and pulled him into a locking kiss, a rushed rough affair bit one that spoke volumes. They clutched onto each other, not wanting to let go.

"Oh raggedy man, I love you too." She breathed the moment her lungs demanded she withdraw for air.

"Really?" he asked not believing his luck.

"Really, I love you Doctor. I do."


End file.
